I Hurt
by Hataro16
Summary: Sebuah cerita kehidupan tentang dua bersaudara. Apa jadinya jika Naruto tau kalau saudara kembarnya Menma adalah anak angkat?


**Hallo minna~! #difenthung**

**Ini fict Naruto pertama saya lhoo :3**

**Lumayanlah, pair Menma X Naruto XD #dirasenringu**

**Saya masih pemula disini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo, alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Singkat kata, Happy Reading! ^_^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selasa, 10 Oktober 2000. Konoha  
**

"Happy birthday Menma!"

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Moga pajang umur yaa!"

"Cepet gede yaa!"

Hari ini, 10 Oktober, adalah hari yang paling menggembirakan di keluarga Namikaze. Kenapa? Putra kembar dari pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki berulang tahun yang ke 5. Siapa mereka? Ya siapa lagi dari Naru-Menma bersaudara!

Tapi, Entah kenapa yang memperhatikan Naruto lebih sedikit daripada Menma. Dari tadi hanya Menma lah yang mendapat kado paling banyak. Terutama dari para gadis. Karenanya naruto merasa heran. Dia merasa diabaikan. Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya juga.

Naruto lalu pergi mencari ibu dan ayahnya. Namun mereka sedang asik mengobrol dengan tamu yang juga termasuk rekan kerja mereka. Keluarga mereka tidak terbilang keluarga kaya ataupun elite. Namun ayah dan ibunya bekerja sehingga mereka masih dibilang keluarga yang cukup mampu.

Naruto lalu pergi menuju ke taman belakang rumah mereka. Itu menjadi tempat favorit Naruto karena tempat itu terdapat ayunan dan suasananya juga mendukung untuk menyendiri. Naruto lalu menaiki ayunan itu dan termenung. Dia merasa sedih karena dia diperlakukan berbeda dengan orag lain, kecuali kyuubi. Ya, kakanya yang kini telah menginjak kelas 5 SD itu selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Sehingga Naruto selalu merasa tidak enak dengan Menma karena Menma jarang diperhatikan oleh Kyuubi. Tapi sepertinya Menma tidak ambil pusing tentang itu. Namun Sayang, Kyuubi saat ini sedang melakukan turnamen futsal di Suna, sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun adiknya itu. Tapi Kyuubi sudah memberikan kado istimewa kepada Naruto, yaito liontin dengan emerald (meski imitasi) sebagai bandulnya. Kyuubi berusaha untuk memberikan hadiah terbaik. Namun saying uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli liontin itu. Kyuubi slalu berusaha untuk hidup mandiri dengan tidak memnita uang kepada orangtuanya. Dan mereka menghargai niat kyuubi. Meki Naruto slalu diam-diam menyelipkan sisa uang sakunya ke dompet kyubii.

Naruto menggenggam liontin itu. Liontin itu terlihat sangat mempesona diterpa cahaya bulan. Tiba- tiba Naruto di kejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Err… N-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eh? H-Hinata? Ada apa dating kemari?"

Ya, jelas saja Naruto terkejut. Hinata adalah putri dari keluarga elite Hyuuga. Ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga, juga termasuk rekan kerja ayahnya.

"E-eto.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Wajahnya bersemu merah

"Oh… Arigatou! ^_^" Naruto tak menyangka masih ada yang mau memberinya kado. Apalagi dari keluarga Hyuuga!

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata tambah malu. Dan akhirnya Hinata pingsan dengan wajah merah.

"Eh?! Hinata?! Kok pingsan?! Aduh, harus gimana nih? Nanti tou-chan akan marah kalau tau putri Hyuuga bias pingsan gara-gara aku!" Naruto mulai panik, lalu dengan terpaksa memanggil ayahnya dengan catatan ayahnya Hinata tidak tau tentang kejadian ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati ubtuk memastikan ayahnya Hinata tidak adaa di sekitar situ. Namun sayang, Naruto menabrak orang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Hinata.

"Naruto?" ayahnya Hinata tampak heran dengan gelagat Naruto

'Aduh, mati aku!' batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak melihat orang-orang yang didepannya

"Apa kau melihat Hinata?" Tanya ayahnya Hinata alias Hiashi itu sambil memandang ke berbagai arah. Barangkali dia tersesat diantara orang-orang yang ada disini. Begitulah pikir Hiashi.

Bagaikan tersambar petir Naruto langsung kaku mendadak setelah pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkannya itu.

"Err… Eto…" Naruto gugup menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"Sepertinya kau tau dimana Hinata?" kata Hiashi menyelidik

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tau berbohong kepada Hiashi tak ada gunanya

"Tapi janji paman jangan marah ya!" kata Naruto dengan polosnya(?)

Hiashi tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan naruto yang mungil.

"Tidak, tapi ada pengecualian jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku"

Kalimat lembut tersebut terdengar seperti suara Guntur bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata pingsan karena Naruto. Ya Mungkin dengan bicara jujur mungkin akan meredakan amukan Hiashi nanti. Begitulah pikir naruto.

Naruto lalu membawa Hiashi ke taman belakang tempat dia duduk tadi. Lalu Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang pingsan di dekat ayunan. Naruto lalu menjelaskan semuanya secara lengkap mulai dari kenapa Naruto pergi ke taman itu, sampai penyebab Hinata pingsan.

"Hahahaha…" Hiashi tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang polos itu. Karenanya Naruto jadi bingung.

"Hinata memang begitu sifatnya. Dia mudah sekali gugup. Terutama kepada orang yang dia segani atau dia kagumi. Tapi aku baru kali ini mendengar Hinata pingsan karena gugup." kata Hiashi menjelaskan.

Naruto hanya mangguk-mangguk

"Nah, karena kau yang membuatnya pingsan, maka kau juga lah yang harus membangunkannya" kata Hiashi

Naruto hanya berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia mendekati Hinata. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata sambil memanggil namanya.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hinata adalah wajah Naruto, lalu ayahnya dibelakang Naruto. Hinata menjerit malu lalu lari bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. Ayahnya hannya tersenyum maklum. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata Nampak curi-curi pandang kepada Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya bengong, lalu dia sadar kalau dari tadidia memegang kado kecil berwarna indigo. Sekarang Naruto tau kenapa ayahnya Hinata tau kalau Naruto tau dimana Hinata. Naruto lalu berjalan gontai menuju tempat pesta ulang tahunnya tadi.

"Naruto? Kamu dari mana saja? Tou-san khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa!" kata Minato khawatir yang ternyata dari tadi mencari Naruto. Menma juga terlihat sangat lega ketika mengetahui Naruto tidak apa-apa. Ternyata juga Menma dan Kushina ikut mencari Naruto.

"Dia habis berkencan dengan putriku!" kata Hiashi bergurau sambil menyikut Minato. Minato pun tertawa. Jarang-jarang Hyuuga bias bercanda. Hinata pun hanya bersembunyi di punggung ayahnya karena malu.

"Ssstt.. Ternyata kamu hebat juga bias berkencan. Hehehe…!" Menma berbisik sambil menggoda (bukan menggoda karena suka lhoo). Naruto hanya blushing. Namun dia langsung merasakan sesuatu menarik kupingnya ke atas.

"Gggrrhh…! Kamu ini merepotkan! Hilang tanpa jejak, tau-taunya berkencan dengan anak orang! Kamu itu masih kecil baka! Belum boleh berkencan!" Kushina menjewer Naruto dengan aura kematiannya

"I..ittai kaa-chan! Naru janji gak bakal kabur lagi!" kata Naruto, lalu Kushina melepaskannya.

Naruto menguap, pandangannya pun sayu. Dia melihat orang-orang sudah mulai pergi dari pesta ultahnya. Jam dinding pun sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 pagi. Menma juga terlihat mulai mengantuk.

"Hm, Kaa-chan, aku ngantuk" kata Naruto dengan manja

"Ya Naruto, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan juga mengantuk. Kamu tidur duluan saja dengan Menma. Kaa-chan akan membereskan semua ini dulu. Nanti Kaa-chan akan meminta bantuan dari Chiyo Baa-san untuk membantu Kaa-chan." Kata Kushina sambil memperhatikan keadaan ruang tengah yang dijadikan tempat untuk merayakan pesta tersebut. Wait a minute, tadi Kushina menyebut Chiyo Baa-san? Yap! Nenek Chiyo adalah pembantu rumah tangga mereka. Meski demikian, Chiyo sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga tersebut. Naruto dan Menma juga sudah akrab dengan Nenek Chiyo karena Nenek Chiyo lah yang merawat mereka saat orangtua mereka bekerja. Nenek Chiyo pun tidak keberatan, malah dia menerima dengan senang hati tugas tersebut. Terkadang Nenek Chiyo juga membaya cucunya dari Suna yang bernama Sasori untuk menemaninya. Kushina dan Minato juga tidak keberatan kalau Sasori menginap dirumah mereka. Sasori pun cepat akrab dengan Naruto dan Menma meski Sasori sealu mengeluh karena mereka itu berisik. Tapi keluhannya itu hanya diutarakan kepada neneknya. Karena takut Naruto dan Menma jadi tersinggung. Naruto dan Menma selalu dididik oleh Kushina untuk selalu hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua, apapun status sosialnya.

Oke, back to story!

"Tapi Kushina, tak baik membangunkan orangtua malam-malam begini. Biar aku yang membantumu." Minato menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kushina.

"Tapi kan, kamu harus berangkat kekantor besok!" kata Kushina tak setuju kalau suaminya membantu sampai larut malam begini.

"Kushina, masalah kerja itu bisa nanti. Toh kalau pekerjaan ini dikerjakan bersama akan lebih cepat selesai." Minato meyakinkan Kushina

"Ummm…" Kushina masih ragu

"Kamu kan juga wanita. Tak baik wanita itu bekerja sampai larut malam gini" kata Minato menambahkan

"Iya deh, tapi aku tak akan bertanggung awab kalau kamu akan kena omelan lagi dari Fugaku-kun" kata Kushina memperingatkan

"Apapun itu aku terima demi kamu" kata Minato ngegombal XD #dijitak

"Sst.. Ayo kita cepat tidur, tak baik mengganggu kemesraan orang didepan kita ini" bisik naruto kepada Menma

"Aku setuju dengan kamu. Kita tak usah mengganggu orang yang lagi berpacaran. Hi..hi..hi!" Menma membalas Naruto sambil terkikik pelan

**BLETAK!**

"Kalian masih 5 tahun sudah tau yang gituan! Gimana kalau gedenya nanti?! Sekarang, CEPAT MASUK KEKAMAR KALIAN!" Bentak Kushina yang merasa risih diomongi oleh anak kecil. Seketika Menma dan Naruto ngibrit kekamar sambil memegang kepala mereka karna takut kalau-kalau ada 'jitakan susulan' sedangkan Minato hanya facepalm.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto mulai penasaran dengan kado mungil berwarna lavender dengan pita indigo yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Perlahan dia melepas ikatan pita itu, lalu membuka bungkus berwarna lavender itu dengan perlahan.

"Wah, apaan tuh?" Menma yang kepo pun ikut-ikutan ingin melihat apa yang didalam kado itu.

Setelah membuka kertas pembungkus berwara lavender itu. Yang didapat adalah sebuah kotak berwarna coklat. Disitu dituliskan "Hadiah kecil dariku. Kuharap Naruto-kun senang. Happy Birthday!". Karena penasaran Naruto membuka kotak itu. Menma pun juga ikut menahan nafas saking penasarannya (segitunya -")

.

.

.

"I-Ini…." Naruto tergagap ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu

"(!)" Nafasnya Menma pun tercekat setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut

"I-ini adalah…. "

"T-t-tidak mungkin.." kata Menma tak percaya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

**Wah… Akhirnya selesai juga first chap dari fict ini :3 **

**Gak ada yang istimewa ya? **

**Tadinya sih mau ada sho-ai nya :33 #difenthung **

**Tapi nantilah, tunggu beberapa chap kedepan :3**

**Oh ya! **

**Saya mau ngucapin Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict gaje bin abal saya ini ^w^ **

**Soalnya Cuma para readers saja lah yang mau membaca fict ku ini. **

**Temen-temen ku bilang cerita atau karangan fiksi buatanku selalu jelek dan bisa dikatakan cukup ngaco karena aku ini dikira ngayal **** (Yee… Malah curhat!) **

**Oh ya! fict ini sebenarnya aku buat untuk merayain ultahnya Naruto dan Menma. Cuma telat 2 hari :/**

**Jika ada kesalahan pada fict ku tolong di Review atau PM ke saya ^o^d **

**Dan satu lagi, yang suka ngeflame dilarang masuk kecuali flamenya bersifat membangun! **** (Nah Lho?) **

**Singkat kata, Arigatou! ^w^/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
